Neon Katt
"Neon" redirects here, for the song of the same name, see "Neon (soundtrack)". Neon Katt"Never Miss a Beat" Credits is a member of Team FNKI, of Atlas Academy. She participated in the Vytal Festival Tournament, fighting against Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee during the doubles round in the episode "Never Miss a Beat". Appearance Neon is a young girl with a light complexion. She has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair with light blue streaks in her bangs. As a feline Faunus, Neon's physical trait is that of a cat tail covered with pink fur that becomes lighter toward the tip. Tournament (Volume 3) Neon's tournament outfit has a large range of bright colors, and is lighter and more revealing than that of most other characters. She wears a light blue cropped tank top over a dark purple bra, showing her upper cleavage. She also wears dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons are fixed to her tank top over her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart. Her hair was done up in two pig tails. She also has a white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She wears red roller blades, which she also uses to move around. A tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm. Atlas (Volume 7-Current) In Atlas, Neon began to sport a new look, having restyled her hair into two buns. Neon retains her white bell collar around her neck, as well as new, white roller blades. Neon now wears a white cat-themed cropped jacket that covers a light blue cropped top with dark blue straps connecting to her shorts, imitating a halter top. According to her concept art, the hood of her jacket has cat ears. Her two buttons are now fixed on her jacket over her right breast. She now wears blue shorts with two yellow star designs on her left thigh, and another layer beneath that in the form of pale blue stockings. Neon also wears white fingerless gloves on each hand. It is shown in the concept art that these gloves are a part of her jacket. Personality Neon has an extremely bubbly and hyperactive personality. She seems to take great joy in provoking her opponents, immediately mockingly mimicking Yang's speech and attacking her for her weight and appearance. In battle, she retains this attitude, taunting her enemies and cracking puns that even Yang fails to appreciate. However, once beaten, she does respect her opponents, calling Yang and Weiss "super crazy awesome" and asking them to party sometime. Powers and Abilities Neon moves around on roller skates and fights with a pair of nunchaku-glowsticks. She is extremely fast and agile on her roller skates, able to evade almost all of Yang's attacks with relative ease, ducking and diving across the terrain with great skill. Her great speed also allows her to quickly attack with her nunchaku, which are shown to be able to harness ice Dust, creating blocks of ice at the point of impact to potentially immobilize opponents. Whilst moving around on her roller skates, she repeatedly chants the mantra, "Never miss a beat". During the match against Yang and Weiss, she apparently misses a beat, tripping and falling on rocky terrain and making her an easy target for Yang, who is able to finish her off with a single shot from Ember Celica. As a Faunus, she presumably has the ability to see well in the dark. History Neon and her team are students at Atlas Academy. She journeyed with her team to participate in the 40th Vytal Festival combat tournament, which was hosted by the kingdom of Vale. After progressing past the team stage of the tournament, she and her teammate Flynt Coal were defeated by Yang and Weiss of Team RWBY. Neon and the other students defend Beacon Academy during the invasion of the Grimm and White Fang. Later, Neon, alongside the remainder of her team, sparred with Team JNPR and Oscar Pine in Atlas Academy, where is she is seen fighting Nora Valkyrie. After her team is defeated, Neon commends how much JNPR has improved since the tournament, inviting them to get some food, and leaving once JNPR is called on a mission. Trivia *Neon's design is based on the famous Internet meme Nyan Cat,RWBY Volume 3 Blu Ray Extra '3,2,1, BEGIN!' which features an animated cat flying through space leaving a rainbow trail, all set to J-pop music. Her overall appearance may take design cues from rave parties and J-pop fashion. **Apart from being phonetically similar to "Nyan", the name "Neon" likely alludes to neon lights, which are glass tubes filled with brightly glowing colored gases, often used for street advertisement and decoration. When used in lamps and lasers, neon produces a reddish glow. *The new design that Neon gets in Volume 7 takes inspiration from the Spice Girls, especially Scary Spice, as well as the character Jolyne Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.Erin Winn's Twitter *The purple button on Neon's shirt is a reference to a Twitter account named Render Cat that was created by Luis "Paco" Vazquez, a Motion Capture and Render Technician who works at Rooster Teeth. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Team FNKI Category:Faunus Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Minor Characters